Harry Potter und die Zwei Gelben Goldfische
by Velhelmina
Summary: Eingeklemmt zwischen einem Märchen von Licht und Dunkelheit, sollte Harry Potter nicht den leichten Ausweg nehmen. Was ist der Sinn des Lebens? Woher kommen wir? Wohin gehen wir? Warum sind wir hier auf Erden?


Es war einmal ein rücksichtsloser Junge namens Harry Potter. Er war auf dem Weg zu seinem Freund Ron Weasley, als er beschloss, eine Abkürzung durch den Wald zu machen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry sich verirrte. Er sah sich um, aber alles, was er sehen konnte, waren Bäume. Nervös sah er sich nach seinem Lieblingshund Schnuffels um, aber Schnuffels war nirgendwo zu finden! Harry begann in Panik zu geraten. Er war sicher, dass er Schnuffel früher gesehen hatte. Zu allem Überfluss begann er Hunger zu bekommen.

Unerwartet sah er einen gelben Goldfisch in einer gelben Jacke, der in den Bäumen verschwand.

"Wie seltsam!" dachte Harry.

Um nichts Besseres zu tun, beschloss er, dem seltsam gekleideten Goldfisch zu folgen. Vielleicht könnte es ihm den Weg aus dem Wald erklären.

Schließlich erreichte Harry eine Lichtung. Auf der Lichtung standen drei Häuser, eines aus Rüben, eines aus Fruchtgummi und eines aus Pralinen.

Harry konnte seinen Bauch rumoren fühlen. Ein Blick auf die Häuser half seinem Hunger nicht.

"Hallo!" er hat angerufen. "Ist da jemand?"

Niemand antwortete.

Harry schaute auf das Dach des nächsten Hauses und fragte sich, ob es unhöflich wäre, den Schornstein eines anderen zu essen. Offensichtlich wäre es unhöflich, ein ganzes Haus zu essen, aber vielleicht wäre es akzeptabel, die seltsame Ausrüstung zu knabbern oder in einer Zeit der Not den einen oder anderen Anfall zu lecken.

Ein Gackern durchbrach die Luft und erschreckte Harry. Eine Hexe sprang in den Raum vor den Häusern. Sie trug einen Käfig. In diesem Käfig war Schnuffel!

"Schnuffel!" schrie Harry. Er wandte sich an die Hexe. "Das ist mein Hund!"

Die Hexe zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Gib Schnuffel zurück!" weinte Harry.

"Nicht auf deiner Nelly!" sagte die Hexe.

"Lass Schnuffels wenigstens aus diesem Käfig raus!"

Bevor sie antworten konnte, eilten zwei gelbe Goldfische von einem Fußweg auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung herbei. Harry erkannte den in der gelben Jacke, die er zuvor gesehen hatte. Die Hexe schien ihn ebenfalls zu erkennen.

"Hallo Großer Goldfisch", sagte die Hexe.

"Guten Morgen." Der Goldfisch bemerkte Schnuffels. "Wer ist das?"

"Das ist Schnuffel", erklärte die Hexe.

"Ooh! Schnuffels würden in meinem Haus schön aussehen. Gib es mir!" verlangte den Goldfisch.

Die Hexe schüttelte den Kopf. "Schnuffel bleibt bei mir."

"Ähm ... Entschuldigung ...", unterbrach Harry ihn. "Schnuffel lebt mit mir! Und nicht in einem Käfig!"

Großer Goldfisch ignorierte ihn. "Gibt es nichts, was du trägst?" er fragte die Hexe.

Die Hexe dachte einen Moment nach und sagte dann: "Ich mag es, unterhalten zu werden. Ich werde ihn an jeden entlassen, der eine ganze Haustür essen kann."

Großer Goldfisch schaute auf das Haus, das von den Schokoladen gebildet wurde und sagte, "kein Problem, ich könnte ein ganzes Haus essen, das von den Schokoladen gemacht wird, wenn ich wollte."

"Das ist nichts", sagte der nächste Goldfisch. "Ich könnte zwei Häuser essen."

"Es gibt keinen Grund anzugeben", sagte die Hexe. Ich esse nur eine Haustür und ich lasse dich schnupfen. "

Harry sah zu und fühlte sich sehr besorgt. Er wollte nicht, dass die Hexe Schnuffels Big Goldfish gab. Er glaubte nicht, dass Schnuffels mit einem gelben Goldfisch leben würde, weg von seinem Haus und all seinen anderen Spielsachen.

Die anderen Goldfische sahen zu, während Big Goldfish sein Lätzchen anzog und ein Messer und eine Gabel aus seiner Tasche zog.

"Ich werde dieses ganze Haus essen", sagte Großer Goldfisch. "Nur du guckst!"

Großer Goldfisch zog an einer Ecke der Haustür aus Fruchtgummi. Er schluckte es lächelnd hinunter und ging zurück zu mehr.

Und mehr.

Und mehr.

Irgendwann wurde Big Goldfish größer - anfangs nur ein bisschen größer. Aber nach ein paar weiteren Grüppchen mit Fruchtgummi wuchs er auf die Größe eines großen Schneeballs - und er war genauso rund.

"Ähm ... mir geht es nicht gut", sagte Großer Goldfisch.

Plötzlich begann er zu rollen. Er war so gewachsen, dass er nicht mehr ausbalancieren konnte!

"Hilfe!" rief er, als er einen Abhang hinunter in den Wald rollte.

Der Große Goldfisch war noch nie fertig damit, die Eingangstüre aus Fruchtgummi zu essen und Schnuffels blieben im Hexenkäfig gefangen.

Der durchschnittliche Goldfisch trat an und näherte sich dem aus Pralinen hergestellten Haus.

"Ich werde dieses ganze Haus essen", sagte der durchschnittliche Goldfisch. "Nur du guckst!"

Durchschnittlicher Goldfisch, der von einer Ecke der Haustür gezogen wurde, die von den Schokoladen gebildet wurde. Sie schluckte es lächelnd hinunter und ging zurück zu mehr.

Und mehr.

Und mehr.

Nach einiger Zeit sah Average Goldfish etwas mulmig aus. Sie wurde grüner ...

... und grüner.

Ein Holzfäller betrat die Lichtung. "Was macht dieser Busch hier?" er hat gefragt.

"Ich bin kein Busch, ich bin ein Goldfisch!" sagte Durchschnittlicher Goldfisch.

"Es redet!" rief der Holzfäller aus. "Diese sprechenden Büsche sind die schlimmste Art. Ich nehme es besser weg, bevor jemand verletzt wird."

"Nein! Warte!" schrie Durchschnittlicher Goldfisch, als der Holzfäller sie aufnahm. Aber der Holzfäller ignorierte ihre Schreie und trug den Goldfisch unter seinem Arm weg.

Der durchschnittliche Goldfisch war noch nie fertig damit, die aus Pralinen hergestellte Eingangstür zu essen, und Schnuffels blieben im Hexenkäfig gefangen.

"Das ist es", sagte die Hexe. "Ich gewinne. Ich muss Schnuffels behalten."

"Nicht so schnell", sagte Harry. "Es gibt immer noch eine Haustür. Die Haustür aus Rüben. Und ich habe noch keine Runde gemacht."

"Ich muss dir keine Wendung geben!" lachte die Hexe. "Mein Spiel. Meine Regeln."

Die Stimme des Holzfällers drang durch den Wald. "Ich denke, du solltest ihm eine Chance geben. Es ist nur fair."

"Gut", sagte die Hexe. "Aber du hast gesehen, was mit den Goldfischen passiert ist. Er wird nicht lange halten."

"Ich bin gleich zurück", sagte Harry.

"Was?" sagte die Hexe. "Wo ist dein Gefühl der Ungeduld? Ich dachte, du wolltest Schnuffel zurück."

Harry ignorierte die Hexe und sammelte einen Haufen Stöcke. Er kam zurück auf die Lichtung und startete ein kleines Lagerfeuer. Vorsichtig brach er ein Stück Haustür aus Rüben ab und röstete es über dem Feuer. Sobald es nur ein wenig gekocht und abgekühlt war, nahm er einen Bissen. Er verschlang schnell das ganze Stück.

Harry setzte sich auf einen nahe gelegenen Baumstamm.

"Du scheiterst!" gackerte die Hexe. "Du solltest die ganze Tür essen."

"Ich bin noch nicht fertig", erklärte Harry. "Ich warte nur darauf, dass mein Essen runtergeht."

Als Harrys Essen verdaut war, brach er ein weiteres Stück der Tür ab, die aus Rüben bestand. Noch einmal tortete er sein Essen über dem Feuer und wartete darauf, dass es nur ein wenig abkühlen würde. Er aß es gemächlich und wartete darauf, dass es verdaute.

Schließlich, nach mehreren Sitzungen, war Harry bis zum letzten Stück der Tür aus Rüben. Vorsichtig röstete er es und ließ es ein wenig abkühlen. Er beendete seinen letzten Kurs. Harry hatte die gesamte Haustür aus Rüben gegessen.

Die Hexe stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf. "Du musst mich ausgetrickst haben!" Sie sagte. "Ich belohne keinen Betrug!"

"Ich denke nicht!" sagte eine Stimme. Es war der Holzfäller. Er ging zurück auf die Lichtung und trug seine Axt. "Dieser kleine Junge hat fair und eckig gewonnen. Jetzt gib Schnuffel aus oder ich zerhacke deinen Besen in zwei Hälften."

Die Hexe sah entsetzt aus. Sie nahm ihren Besenstiel und legte ihn hinter sich. Dann öffnete sie keuchend die Tür des Käfigs.

Harry eilte zu Schnuffels und überprüfte, ob sein Lieblingshund in Ordnung war. Glücklicherweise war Schnuffels unverletzt.

Harry dankte dem Holzfäller, schnappte sich ein kurzes Andenken und eilte weiter zu Ron. Es wurde langsam dunkel.

Als Harry zu Rons Haus kam, schlang sein Freund seine Arme um ihn.

"Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht!" schrie Ron. "Du bist sehr spät."

Als Harry seinen Tag beschrieb, konnte er erkennen, dass Ron ihm nicht glaubte. Also nahm er eine Serviette aus seiner Tasche.

"Was ist das?" fragte Ron.

Harry wickelte einen Türknauf aus Fruchtgummi aus. "Pudding!" er sagte.

Ron wäre fast von seinem Stuhl gefallen.

 **Das Ende (?)**


End file.
